


Locker Room

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Flirting, Locker Room, M/M, Sports, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Things get a little competitive and a little steamy on their day out. Jensen isn't complaining.





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> ((is it weird to write j2 fic a day after hugging them and stuff. probably.))
> 
> Sports... husbands...??? Thanks @ J2 for providing us with quality J2 content that inspires nonsense like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm recovering from con plague and this is probably rife with run-on sentences. Um. Yeah. Proofreading is for the weak and whatever.

“Too tired for a little ball, Ackles?”

It had been a hellishly long few days. Convention weekends were always exhausting, especially with filming running late on the days leading up to their appearances, so Jensen is certainly no stranger to the heavy eyelids and general fatigue of Monday morning. With his coffee already working its way through his system and the clear, sunny sky overhead, though- not to mention a certain individual who hadn’t stopped talking since they’d woken up that morning- he’s slowly inching his way towards rejoining the land of the living.

Besides- they’d been planning this outing for weeks. Like hell is he going to let a little convention hangover ruin their day.

 That being said, Jared seems fully intent on teasing him about it as long as he can.

“Never too tired to kick your ass.”

They’re in the locker rooms, now- too big for just the two of them, really, but they were promised the full major league experience, and so far, that’s exactly what’s been delivered. It shouldn’t be taking them nearly as long as it has to get ready- it’s really just a matter of changing into proper shoes and out of their jeans- but it happens that Jared is extremely distractible as well as extremely distracting, and it’s making the whole situation much more difficult than it needs to be.

He’s laughing, now, street shoes already kicked out of the way while he starts to deal with his jeans, and his eyes haven’t left Jensen since the door closed behind them. “Yeah, yeah, sure. You talk real big for a guy who didn’t open his eyes until somebody brought you a coffee this morning.”

Maybe Jared isn’t entirely wrong about that. “You didn’t even wake up until I stole your blankets, so hop down off that high-horse.”

Jared just laughs again and Jensen takes the moment to close the short distance between them. He hasn’t even managed to get his own shoes off, yet, but it’s far from his highest priority as he gets in close, Jared’s hands already coming up to catch him by the hips, fingers hooked in his belt loops and tugging him right down into his lap. It’s a familiar position and Jensen straddles him easily, eyebrows raised as he gets himself good and comfortable. “Thought we were here to do some batting?”

“The field isn’t goin’ anywhere.” Jared grins at him, and one of his arms curls tight around Jensen’s middle, freeing up his other hand to cup his cheek. “We’ve got some time.”

Jensen rolls his eyes at that, but he’s far from resisting when Jared pulls him in for a kiss, soft and lingering. Mumbles against his lips. “Not a whole lot of it before somebody comes looking for us.”

He gets a hum in response, and for a few moments, they just stay like that- lazy, slow kissing, Jensen’s hands finding Jared’s shoulders, Jared holding him tight in place. Fingers pushing through Jensen’s hair.

Somebody knocking hard on the door is enough to break them apart, at least from the kiss- Jared keeps his arm right where it is, though they both look towards the source of the noise. “Guys, you just about done? We’re ready to go!”

Jared clears his throat before answering, and Jensen shifts in his lap. “Yeah, we’ll be out in a sec!”

Footsteps fade away, and Jensen sighs, resting his forehead against Jared’s. “Told you.”

“Doesn’t mean we won’t have any time later.” Jared still hasn’t let go of him, and though Jensen closes his eyes, it’s not hard to hear the grin in his co-star’s voice. “How about we make this a little more interesting, huh?”

Jensen smiles a bit at that. “Throwing a ball around in the Rogers Centre isn’t interesting enough already?”

“You know what I mean.” Jared huffs out a breath of laughter, and Jensen’s smile grows. “Let’s put something on this. On, uh- hell, I don’t know. You think they’ll get mad if we break their bats?”

Jensen opens his eyes at that, mostly for the sake of rolling them. “I don’t know. Probably. Why?”

“’Cause they get broken all the time in the pros. It’s a thing.” Jared seems convinced about this, no matter the magnitude of unimpressed look that Jensen gives him. “So… let’s say that whoever breaks more bats today gets to… well, do the _pitching_ later.” He winks, then, because he’s a dork, and Jensen has to bite back a smile. “What do you say?”

And- well. Jensen would be lying if he said he didn’t have a bit of a competitive streak. Especially when it came to his other half.

“You’re on.”

They shake on it for good measure, and Jensen works up the ambition to leave his spot in Jared’s lap in favour of actually getting changed. Before long, they’re both ready to go, bumping shoulders as they head out onto the field for the first time.

“Home of the Blue Jays, huh?” Jared lets out a low whistle, and Jensen can’t blame him. “Damn.”

It’s hard not to be impressed, with the open sky overhead and tens of thousands of empty seats circling the structure. It’s overwhelming and a little humbling, too, especially when it’s just the two of them out here for the time being. Bright green turf grass, clean-cut lines that mark the infield- it’s a sight to see. Real quiet, too.

“Shit.” Jared’s voice breaks it, soft and a little reverent. “Looks bigger from down here, doesn’t it?”

Jensen can only nod, and the two of them just soak up the atmosphere for a moment, comfortable silence settling between the two of them. Before long, though, they’re joined by a couple other people, and they get right down to business, bats and gloves and balls appearing as they’re given a quick tour of the stadium. Jensen hangs close to Jared the whole time, just soaking up the feeling of being here together, a tiny smile on his face.

It might’ve been a little while since he’d swung a bat, but it’s not hard to fall back into muscle memory after they’ve done a bit of stretching. Feels good, too- hasn’t used these muscles in a while, but they’re happy to be getting a workout, and Jensen’s happy to provide. Gets even better with the satisfaction of actually making contact with the ball.

They start with a slow pitch to get into it, switching off between hitting and catching, and it’s not long before Jensen’s working up a sweat. He can see it on Jared, too, when he manages to see past the sunshine-grin, and it just pumps him up even more for when they start going at it for real.

Jensen’s the first between them to have a bat break on him, and it’s- it’s surprising, to say the least. He’s caught entirely off-guard, both by the sound and the feeling as it snaps right at its thinnest point as it makes contact, and- well, he’s left staring for a moment, not entirely sure if he should apologize.

Jared’s the one who breaks the silence, laughing, and he’s already jogging over to see. “Dude, that was awesome! Wish I’d got it on camera.”

Jensen looks down at the fragment of a bat that’s left in his hand, then back up at Jared, and then- then he grins as boyish excitement and a competitive spirit overcome the uncertainty and shock. “That’s one for me, Padalecki.”

That’s when they get started for real.

Neither of them are holding back anymore, laughing and cheering as each of them take turns at the plate. Whatever exhaustion had been lingering from the weekend is gone, replaced by exhilaration, and Jensen can’t wipe the grin off his face the whole time. He’s starting to think that the bat he broke was a fluke just in time for Jared’s to snap, next, and there’s no hesitation in his laughter as their little contest ramps up, unknown to the others around them. It makes everything a little more exciting, and there’s a bounce in Jared’s step that’s hard to miss and extremely contagious.

They’re nearing the end of their time here when the third and final bat splinters on contact with the ball- Jared, again. It’s added to the little pile they’ve created and Jensen can’t even bring himself to be upset, no matter that he’s about to lose their bet.

“Don’t know your own strength, huh?”

Even if he wanted to, there’s no part of him that wants to sour this outing. He’s in too high spirits to so much as consider it.

As things wrap up, they thank everyone profusely and finally start to head back to the locker rooms, just the two of them. They’re certainly in no rush to leave, and with the way that Jared grabs Jensen’s ass as soon as they’re out of sight- “they do this in baseball, right?”- they might be here for just a little while longer.

The door’s barely closed behind them before they’re kissing, and Jared doesn’t hold back- gets Jensen right up against the wall, pressed in as close as he can manage as long as they exist within two separate bodies. It’s easy as breathing for their lips to meet, and it’s deeper than before, hungrier- Jensen can feel Jared’s grin, the way his grip tightens minutely when Jensen makes a soft sound, muffled between them.

“C’mere,” Jared mumbles into the kiss, and Jensen just lets himself be led along, trying his very best not to let their lips separate as they shuffle together over towards the benches. “Just- jus’ like that, Jen.”

Jensen feels the backs of his knees meet the edge of the bench and lowers himself onto it, fisting a hand in Jared’s collar to bring him along. Jared’s laughing at him, and Jensen’s free hand is already fumbling at the zipper of Jared’s shorts, fighting to get them down and out of the way, and-

“Somebody’s eager,” Jared teases, and he’s breathless, and their lips are still touching, and Jensen doesn’t even have it in him to protest right now. Maybe it’s got something to do with the splintered bats they’ve left in their wake, or just seeing Jared all worked up and sweaty like he is now, but _damn_ if it isn’t true.

He finally manages to deal with the zipper, and makes quick work of the button before shoving the shorts down and out of the way. Jared doesn’t need to do much to help him, occupying himself with Jensen’s hair, now- fingers pushing through, tugging lightly, maybe warming himself up for what comes next- and as soon as Jensen tugs down the last layer of cloth separating him from his prize, he’s there, eyes fixed on Jared’s cock as it springs free, already mostly hard.

Jared tugs his hair once, demanding, and Jensen looks up at him, lips already parted. Jared’s smiling, soft and lazy, and he catches Jensen’s lower lip with his thumb, just for a second. “Just a bit, yeah? Don’t want to miss the main event.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, because the love of his life is an idiot, but nods anyways and leans in until he finds the head and accepts it into his mouth, and from there, it’s much easier to focus.

Jared’s hand doesn’t leave his hair and Jensen doesn’t mind, eyes slipping shut as he allows himself to be guided, throat already relaxing and settling into a familiar rhythm. They’re good at this by now, the both of them, and it’s easy to just take a moment to _feel_ \- the heady taste of Jared’s cock resting heavy on his tongue, the gentle direction from the hand in his hair, the way that Jared’s fingertips brush so tenderly over his cheek and jaw- it’s overwhelming in the best possible way, and Jensen lets himself sink into it, be enveloped in the sensations.

Though he’s sure they could happily spend hours like this, Jensen isn’t entirely surprised when Jared pulls away after just a few moments- “just a warm-up,” he’s mumbling, and _god_ , he’s ridiculous, but Jensen doesn’t argue and he’s left licking his lips clean, catching his breath, watching the way Jared’s fingers curl around himself, give a couple lazy strokes with the help of Jensen’s spit.

“C’mon,” Jared says, and Jensen doesn’t need more direction than that, shifting around until he can shove his pants down his hips, and he’s ready to kick his shoes out of the way, too, except then Jared’s reaching for him, pushing- and Jensen finds himself laid out on the bench, still mostly dressed until Jared gets to work. Starts with his shoes and socks and then his track pants are tugged off and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, joined by his boxers a moment later, and- well, they’re damn lucky that the bench is as wide as it is, because Jared’s not leaving him any breathing room, moving right up in between Jensen’s legs and making himself at home.

“Hey,” Jared says, all grinning and breathless, and the asshole is still mostly dressed while Jensen’s just left in his t-shirt, but damn if he’s going to protest. “Anyone ever tell you how good you look like this?”

“Mostly just you.” Jensen huffs a breath and reaches up to get a grip in Jared’s hair, pulling him in for another hard kiss. Feels Jared shuffling around above him and figures out what he’s up to once a warm, slicked-up finger finds his entrance, probing gently. Mumbles against Jared’s lips. “Can’t believe you brought lube.”

That makes Jared laugh again, and Jensen decides, not for the first time, that he never wants to stop hearing that sound.

Jared’s fingers are careful and familiar, and it’s not hard to relax for them, focusing entirely on the lips against his as he’s stretched out and prepped. Catches Jared’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs, just because he can, pulls his hair a little bit- can never get enough of the sound that it elicits from Jared, a little gasp-moan that sends warmth straight south and prompts Jensen to hitch his legs up around Jared’s middle to pull him close.

“Easy, easy,” Jared laughs, and he’s slipping a second finger inside, now, pleasure-burn coming with the stretch and making Jensen arch up against him. “Almost there.”

He scissors his fingers and Jensen holds him, tilts his head back to give Jared room to mark up his neck, and then there’s the third one, pressing in alongside the others, and maybe it’s a little too fast, but they’re both eager and anything that gets Jared’s cock inside him sooner than later is fine in Jensen’s book. He rocks down against them, whines low in his throat when they spread him open, and Jared- Jared doesn’t waste any more time, drawing them out slow and careful before the lube’s out again, and Jensen opens his eyes to watch, chest heaving as he tries to breathe, eyes fixed on Jared.

“Right here,” Jared says, and he’s lining himself up, now- lowering himself down so that they’re pressed right together, and Jensen pulls him in close, takes a deep breath. “Ready?”

A quick nod and then Jared’s moving, pressing inside, and Jensen _moans_ as the thick head pops past the ring of muscle, full, full, _full._ The wooden slats of the bench are digging into his back but it all fades into the background, his entire consciousness focused on Jared, listening to him breathing in harsh little pants as they fit themselves together. By the time Jared is fully sheathed, they’ve got their foreheads pressed together, breathing in tandem, Jared’s arms braced on the bench on either side of Jensen’s head while Jensen grips his hair, fingers flexing in loose time with his pulse.

Their noses bump together and Jensen shifts, getting his legs right up around Jared to hold him close, and Jared whispers something like “ready?” and Jensen nods and they’re moving, then, Jared’s hips pulling back before snapping forward again, a slow drag along Jensen’s sensitive inner walls that has him making little sounds, holding on for the ride.

It doesn’t take long to settle into a rhythm, the two of them too deeply in sync not to _know_. It’s messy, and it’s not the most comfortable horizontal surface they’ve ever christened, but fuck if it matters now, the two of them locked together in the most intimate way and trying to get closer by the second, sweat gathering between them and the sounds of their pleasure filling the air, echoing off the high ceiling.

Jared’s a damn professional at this by now, and before long, he’s shifting, angling his thrusts, and Jensen can’t muffle the sound he makes when there’s that quick rub of Jared’s cock over his prostate, shaking hard with the intense feeling. After that it’s most every thrust, ramping Jensen up to the point of aching, fumbling to find Jared’s lips for another outlet, letting him taste the sounds for himself. When a big hand and rough fingers curl around him, starting to jerk him off quick and sloppy, Jensen knows for a fact that this won’t last much longer.

“Close,” he manages to mumble into Jared’s mouth, and he gets a low grunt in response- all on its own, that’s enough to tell Jensen everything he needs to know about how long it’ll be until Jared reaches the finish line, too, so he doesn’t hold himself back, tightening himself in every way to drink up these last few seconds. They’re barely even kissing anymore, just a directionless connection of lips, but it’s worth the way Jared’s teeth catch on his lip, the breathless moan that goes right into his own mouth; when Jared goes stiff all at once, moments later, buried as deep as he can get before a full-body shudder, there’s no question that he’s _there._ Between the feeling of Jared’s orgasm against him and the fact that Jared doesn’t let up for a moment, hand still tight around Jensen and working him expertly, Jensen isn’t far behind, squeezing his eyes shut and arching up off the bench as he makes it over the edge, spilling between them with a breathless cry even as Jared keeps jacking him off.

It’s a few moments of pure bliss, the two of them riding out the overwhelming pleasure together, and they come down as one, too- they slow down at the same time, slowly sinking into one another and the hard surface beneath them, deflating all at once and settling into a haze. Jared’s lips find Jensen’s throat and Jensen lets it happen, eyes closed once more as he fights to catch his breath, fingers loose now in the way they stroke through Jared’s hair.

“You good?” Jared’s mumbling again, and Jensen just gives a tired nod, making no real effort to move. Jared stays where he is, too, and after a moment of shuffling around where he is, Jensen feels himself being wiped clean, biting back a smile.

“Somebody came prepared.”

It earns him a little nip, and he laughs, opening his eyes a crack just to see Jared smiling down at him. “Maybe I’m just a gentleman, huh?”

“Debatable.”

Jared finishes cleaning them up a moment later and slowly pulls out, leaving Jensen feeling distinctly lacking until he’s pulled back into a sitting position and into Jared’s arms, just for the sake of being close. Jared’s nuzzling against him, kisses peppered all over his shoulders and neck, and- “we should get going, shouldn’t we?”

Jared just shrugs, and he reaches for the bags they’d dropped here earlier, dragging them in close. “Yeah, guess so. Maybe round two can be on a real bed.”

“Or in a shower.” He feels like he needs one, between the sweat and- well. Everything else. “Back at the hotel, though. I don’t want athlete’s foot.”

Jared snorts out a laugh and kisses his cheek. “Dude. Gross.”

Jensen just shrugs. Grins at Jared as he’s offered his clean clothes. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Shower. Hotel. Bed. It’ll be good.”

“I think you just want an excuse to take a nap.”

“I’m not denying the possibility of that motive.”

Jared’s laughing and Jensen’s smiling, and by the time they manage to get themselves dressed- “if you keep looking at my ass like that, we won’t even make it back to the car”- they’re back in light spirits, still tactile and bumping into each other on their way out, just short of holding hands. Jared leans in to steal one last kiss as they reach the door of the locker room, and it lingers, the two of them smiling and holding onto each other the whole time.

“So,” Jared says once they break apart, just a few millimeters between their lips that allow him to speak, “worth the early morning?”

Jensen shrugs and pretends like his happiness isn’t painted all over his face. “Yeah, maybe. You still owe me another coffee. A big one, this time.”

Jared winks, and then they’re headed out the door, back towards their little escort. “If all this kind of thing costs me is a cup of coffee, babe, then I’ll buy you more than you could drink in your entire life.”

Maybe he’s gone and fallen in love with a giant dork.

“You’re on, Padalecki.”

Then again, maybe it doesn’t really bother him all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional suspension of disbelief: the Blue Jays have a damn LEATHER COUCH in their locker room, apparently, which I didn't think to even look at until I was in too deep with this wooden bench thing to turn back, but, uh- leather and sweat don't really mix, so I'm happy with my choices. shush.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
